The Amestrian Railroad
by becausexreasons
Summary: We all know the Underground railroad. It helped hundreds of slaves escape to Canada. If only it were that easy for the Ishvalans. Follow along with the diary of Marcella Angesh, a young girl during the Ishvalan extermination, and her journey down the Amestrian railroad to freedom in the land of Xing. -no pairings, might come later-rated T because I'm paranoid.


July 20, 1899

Why is Amestris so against us Ishvalans? We never did anything wrong! Someone ran through the streets one afternoon, yelling, "The flame alchemist is coming! Run!"

This caused a huge outburst in the streets and everyone was running in all directions. I looked beside me to see that my parents had been pushed away by the crowd! I tried desperately to get to them, but I wasn't able to make it, and before I knew what was going on, another bunch of people was pushing me away to, and was left with a group of strangers. I looked around until I saw pair of red Ishvalan eyes with a silver tint to them! My best friend Alia, also an Ishvalan like myself, but here father had been Amestrian so her eyes had a silver tint, rather than the red that all the other Ishvalans have. I ran over to her, calling her name. She turned around and smiled when she saw me,

"Macel, you're all-right!" She said happily. I looked around,

"Where is your mother?" I asked, knowing that her father had already been forced away from Ishval.

Alia looked at the ground,

"She was…Shot to death." Explained Alia sadly.

Before I could reply, someone opened the door to the tiny house we were in. Everyone gasped. It was an Amestrian soldier. One of the Ishvalans in the room ran up to her,

"Miss Trub, is this too many people?" He asked. I was terrified; hat was she going to do to us?

The Amestrian looked at the tiny crowd of, maybe, 8 people and shook her head,

"No, this is perfect."

She walked through the crowd of Ishvalans until she got to the corner of the room and lifted up a portion of the floorboards, revealing stairs down into a cellar of some sort.

"Everyone get in." The woman instructed, motioning to dark stairs, "We're going to Xing."

Everyone looked at the Ishvalan who first spoke to her, who nodded and began to make his way into tge cellar; I followed along, my curiosity getting the better of me. I looked at the women who had told us to go in. She gave me a smile before entering the cellar herself; closing the floorboards above her once everyone was inside, and just in time to. I heard Amestrian soldiers burst open the door above us, arming their guns. I looked at the women, who also seemed to be soldier, but when I looked at her, I now had the time to look at her more carefully, and I noticed that the uniform was fake!

"Um, miss?" I asked her. She looked over to me, "Who are you? Where are we going?"

She smiled,

"I'm sorry if I scared you! I'm Eleanor Trub, you are?"

I looked at the ground nervously before replying,

"Marcella, Marcella Angesh."

"Nice to meet you Marcella! You're probably really confused, but just follow me; I promise I'll explain soon!" Said Miss Trub before she scurried to the front of the crowd.

After we were walking for about fifteen minutes, Miss Trub stopped us, telling us that she'll explain what's going on now. She put down her bag and stood on top of it, so everyone could see her before she began,

"First, I'll start out by saying, my name is Eleanor Trub, but everyone just calls me Ellen or Miss Trub, and I am actually NOT part of the Amestrian military!" When she said that, I heard some people sigh in relief, "Now you're question is 'where are we going?' Right now, we're walking under Ishval, through an underground tunnel. Soon we'll re-surface in a woman's backyard. That woman is also Amestrian, but don't be afraid of her. Her name is Emily Wilfred, she'll take you in so you can rest up, she'll explain some more to you then!" She announced before stepping down and continuing on into the tunnel.

We must've been walking for only ten more minutes before Miss Trub opened what looks like the door to Cellar and we all stepped out into the fresh air. We were in the green backyard of a small red house. On the porch sat a middle aged woman reading a book. When she heard us come up, she turned her attention to us, putting her book town and walking towards us.

"I'll leave them to you, Emily?" Miss Trub asked. The lady nodded and smiled before Miss Trub disappeared into the tunnels again.

"Everyone, inside!" The lady, what did Miss Trub say she was again? Oh, yes, Emily instructed with a smiled, opening the back door before we started to enter the house.

5:34 PM Same day

It's been about an hour since I finished the last entry, and right now I'm sitting on Emily's couch eating some soup she made for all of us.

Emily also explained everything. And this time, I mean EVERYTHING.  
Turns out right now the other Ishvalans and I are on a route to Xing, where no one cares if our eye and skin color are different!  
Apparently, after the sun sets, we'll be heading north to her old friends' house where we'll be staying for another day before setting off again. We'll have to do that 5 more times before we leave the borders of Amestris! Also, I found out that Alia is with us, but my parents aren't. I have no idea where they are. I asked Miss Trub to look out for them while in the tunnels, I hope she does. It's about 1 more hour until nightfall, so we're going to start preparing for the journey. I'll continue writing when we get to the next house!


End file.
